


Pretty Boy

by Acemativity



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: FIRST CHAPTER IS SHORT IM SORRY I AM SUPER BURNT OUT, I AM HERE TO HELP THAT AS MUCH AS I CAN, I call the protag Yu but I'm not sure which I prefer yet, M/M, THE LACK OF THINGS ON THIS SHIP? SADDENING, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acemativity/pseuds/Acemativity
Summary: Yu peeked around the corner into the first floor’s hall, successfully scaring the shit out of Yukiko when he whispered a blunt, “What’s with the pretty boy over there?”--A story in which Yu Narukami pines over Naoki Konishi, taking refuge in his initially-bitter first impression and sweet smiles just as much as Naoki takes refuge in his company and attention, throughout the journey of his Social Link.
Relationships: Konishi Naoki/Narukami Yu, Konishi Naoki/Persona 4 Protagonist, Konishi Naoki/Seta Souji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Pretty Boy

Yu peeked around the corner into the first floor’s hall, successfully scaring the shit out of Yukiko when he whispered a blunt, “What’s with the pretty boy over there?”

Yukiko tightened her arms around the books against her chest, cheeks flushed and eyes still wide from being startled out of her thought, “Uhh— the wha-huh?”

Yu only nodded towards the hall to Yukiko’s left, his eyes falling on a boy leaning against the hallway’s first window, watching his feet carefully— as if they held a secret only he knew. Obviously staring for a few seconds, she looked back to Yu with a soft voice, “That’s Saki-san’s little brother, Naoki. You know, the most recent victim...”

“Oh right.. It’s unfortunate, for sure.” Yu nodded, though his eyes flashed over to Naoki for another second, “What else is there about him, though? Do you know? Clearly that’s not his whole... you know, personality and all.”

“Ah,” Yukiko looked almost hurt, wracking her brain for any other aspects of the younger boy. “I—I don’t know much more than that, honestly, sorry..”

“Shh, you’re just fine! No need to apologize. I’ll be right back.”

And suddenly he was marching his way over to the boy, fiddling with his bangs just slightly before stopping in front of him, a hand on his hip. Their little conversation lasted a little over a minute, starting with Naoki showing no emotion— up until his nose wrinkled in something akin to disgust, eyes narrowed as he sneered up at cool and collected Yu. Yukiko was pretty goddamn sure she saw him spit out a bitter “I hate you,” too. 

When Yu returned, seemingly a cue for Naoki to leave the school building, he had a little grin on his face. “I think we’re onto a good start!”

Yukiko could only sputter before asking an astonished “Seriously?”

And yet there was a lively flush to his round face and a little more emphasis in his grin, “Mhm! Just you wait.”

\----

Chie came by for the spectacle the next time around, exchanging rather shittily attempted whispers between the two of them before Yu just about ran into the couple.

“SHIT--” Yu clutched his chest as well as the corner that he whipped around. “That corner’s a bad spot to be standing, guys. You know how fast people walk out of here.”

“Ayyy, buddyyyy-- how’s it gooin’? Didn’t see ya there!” Chie, the queen of nonchalance, didn’t even react to Yu’s scared shitless response. Instead, she smacked his shoulder and spoke in her usual _I’m bullshitting this_ voice, as if she wasn’t waiting right around the corner with Yukiko in tow.

“Uh, were you planning to spy on me?” Yu cocked his head to the side, faintly flushed at the idea of his attempts to soften the frozen heart of Saki Konishi’s little brother being observed for fun. Was it _that_ ridiculous of an idea? Do they not like what I’m doing?

“Whaat? Noo..!” Chie’s over-exaggerated gasp made Yukiko’s attempt to muffle a snort even harder to keep back. Chie shot a vicious look towards Yukiko, nose all scrunched up and mouth a deep frown.

Shaking off the overall... weirdness.. going on with Chie (at least more weird than usual), Yu tried for a polite smile, "Well, I need to talk to him, but maybe we can talk later today? Call me if you need anything.. Maybe I'll throw in some acting lessons for free too."

And there he went, eagerly moving around the two to reach Inaba's most pitied boy in town with that unknowingly-charming smile. Chie and Yukiko watched unabashedly, grabbing the other's arm in surprise when such a bright smile was responded to with another bitter and cold look. Naoki's upper lip twitched a few times as Yu spoke, yet the twitches stopped and his face fell so slowly, squinted eyes rounding into something softer and more vulnerable. 

Chie's face scrunched up in confusion while Yukiko's jaw slackened, both startled by the sudden change in expression from someone who has barely existed in the school recently, only mentioned and heard about in pitying whispers and glances.. And here he was, his lips shaping the ghost of a smile and seeming relieved as he rubs the nape of his neck, teeth embedded into his bottom lip for only a moment. Naoki said something; while a question in nature, it seemed more like a statement-- and clearly it cued the two of them to walk towards the entrance of the school-- as if Yu hadn't pulled him out of some spell he was under. 

"Did... We just see the same thing?" Chie spoke first, holding onto Yukiko's sleeve tightly. 

Yukiko blinked, staring blankly at the window Naoki once stood against, "Uhh.... Yeah, apparently." 

"...Wanna follow them?"

"What kind of question is that??" Yukiko scoffed, "Of course I do!"

**Author's Note:**

> AND THUS BEGINS THE HANGED MAN SOCIAL LINK!  
> The next chapter should hopefully involve just Yu's thoughts and perspective ! The Style is different mostly because I was trying out stuff, honestly.   
> And heey, I suppose you may be confused about all the little projects for writing I keep starting -- I'll be getting to them all sooner or later, sorry about that! I've put like 70 hours into PC version of P4 and I've just been all kinds of in love with Naoki and how well they did his social link in general and how FUCKING HAPPY HE IS WITH YU AROUND.... It kills me, honestlyyy.


End file.
